This invention relates to a speaker system for motorcycles.
Conventional sound systems provided on motorcycles usually have a pair of speakers arranged inside opposite lateral side portions of a fairing which covers a front end portion and opposite lateral side portions of the motorcycle body. In the case of a two-rider motorcycle having such arrangement of sound system, the rider on the rear seat cannot listen to sound radiated by the speakers so clearly as the rider or driver on the front seat, since the former is remoter from the speakers than the latter, and transmission of sound from the speakers to the rear seat rider is somewhat hindered by the driver.